


Lay it all on me

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John is under the effects of a curse, Oral Sex (F), and the reader just can’t physically resist him, curse words, this is noncon for both participants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where a witch leaves John parched, but the only thing that can quench his thirst is you.
Relationships: John Winchester & You, John Winchester/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Lay it all on me

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don’t read this if it’s not your thing. This is my first full-on noncon and I’m feeling kinda iffy about it. The prompts for day 20 of kinktober were sex pollen and “your pussy tastes so sweet”, but I obviously changed the sex pollen idea for a sex curse, to fit the character better. This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com

The sound of a door being slammed shut startled me, making me drop the t-shirt I was currently folding. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be back so soon to the bunker, so my nervous reaction made sense. Especially considering _what_ the Winchesters went out to do - or better yet, to kill.

“Hello?” I called out to the seemingly empty hallway, hoping one of the boys would answer back and prove my anxiety unnecessary. “Sam? Dean?” I hesitated for a bit, waiting for some sort of response before giving one last try. “John?”

Instead of a sound of acknowledgment, someone appeared by my door, with their large shoulders taking up all of the space under the doorframe, making it clear that I had no way to leave the room if I wanted to do so.

“John,” I breathed out, this time in affirmation and relief. He’d always had this aura of authority that both comforted and frightened me, but this time, I was only soothed by seeing him. “It’s you. Where are the boys?”

Instead of answering, he took a step inside my room, for the first time since I’d come to live here, entering the bedroom that had been designated as mine. And that was when I noticed. His eyes. Instead of the usual chocolate brown, his irises were _purple_.

“Fuck, what happened to you?” I ran up to him, forgetting all about the laundry I planned to put away at first. Cradling his face with my hands, I motioned for him to look me directly in the eyes, but it didn’t even seem necessary. He was looking straight at me.

“I’m parched,” he offered out of nowhere, making me blink rapidly as it took me some time to understand what he was saying. Even when I was able to process the words, it still didn’t make any sense to me, considering the situation, but I just decided to go along with it, releasing his face to hold one of his wrists.

“Then let’s get you a glass of water. Come on.” But he didn’t budge. Instead, his hand wrapped around _my_ wrist, changing our position and making me raise my eyebrows at him. What the fuck was going on?

“No.” He said it with such a finality that a shiver ran up my spine, but maybe it was the way he was looking at me, with dark, dangerous eyes. He looked downright predatory, and I couldn’t help but feel like _I_ was his meal. “You smell so good. I want _you_.” That sent my heartbeat at a running pace. Just what did he mean, exactly?

Before I could ask, however, my phone rang, luckily still on my jeans pocket, as it didn’t seem like John was about to release me any time soon. “Hello?” I asked, immediately hearing the frantic sounds of what seemed like Dean and Sam running around.

“Y/N? Oh, good. Listen, we ran into a bloody witch, she seemed to have put a curse on dad, but it took us too long to figure it out and now he’s gone, we don’t…”

“He’s here,” I interrupted him, once again looking at John’s purple eyes that stared back at me with a curious sense of wonder. That seemed to surprise Dean, because he suddenly stopped talking and I could no longer hear any signs of him doing anything else, either.

“What?” He inquired, and I shivered at the sheer panic I could hear in that simple word.

“He’s here,” I repeated, talking slowly as I watched John much like a prey would face their captor during their last seconds of living. My breath was now coming out in puffs, my heart threatening to come out of my chest through my throat and still, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

“Y/N, listen to me! He’ll need to…” I’ll never know what Dean’s next words were, but I was about to find out just what John was in need of. Because he took my phone from my hands and ended the call, before stepping even closer to me, invading my personal space.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask what he wanted, he had picked me up with two strong hands under my thighs, before unceremoniously dropping me on my mattress. “John…” I tried to call his attention, but he was too far gone. He pulled me by my ankle until my legs were hanging off the bed, and then his hands went to the button of my jeans, and every nerve on my body stood at attention.

“John,” I tried again, thrashing around in an effort to push him away, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Instead, he was able to take off both my pants and underwear in one go, leaving my lower half bare to him, and I immediately tried to cross my legs and hide from his gaze, but he was quicker. His huge hands pressed on my inner thighs, he caressed them like we were actually in a loving moment, instead of whatever the hell this was. 

“Thirsty,” was all he said, looking at my cunt like he was hypnotized, and all at once, I realized what he was about to do, just when he dove to lick a broad stripe of my wetness. “Ngh…” He grunted against me, truly lapping my pussy like a man who hadn’t had a taste of water in years, and I was some sort of drinking fountain.

My legs were trembling as my hands fisted his hair in an effort to pry him away from me, but all it did was make him hold my thighs more firmly, making me cry out from the pain. I’d be left with bruises in the shape of his fingers when this was done, there was no doubt about it.

I tried calling his name again, but by now it came out more like a moan than anything else. It was impossible to know if he could hear me, considering how far out he was - he hadn’t even raised his head to catch his breath, too preoccupied with making sure he had licked every drop of my juices that were available to him. And at each swipe of his tongue, more was produced to his waiting mouth, much to my frustration.

Biting my fist in order to suppress my moans, my head swirled as he brought me closer and closer to the edge until he buried two fingers in my hole and tried to pry more of my wetness out, accidentally brushing against my sweet spot.

I came with a desperate cry, suddenly filled with conflicting feelings of satiation and embarrassment, guilt and relaxation, and while my muscles released their tension, expecting this to be over now, John gave a happy cry against my pussy, making me tremble from the overstimulation.

“Sweet,” he growled, completely out of it. “Your pussy tastes so sweet.” I felt him prying my lower lips open with his thumbs before he buried himself in my cunt again, his greedy tongue bringing tears to my eyes from the pain of being pleasured without any sort of break. I came again without any effort whatsoever, and still, John didn’t show any signs of slowing down. “More,” he ordered, and somehow, despite my protests, more of my cum oozed out of me, right onto his waiting tongue. “More,” he insisted, and all it took was that single word for my body to produce even more of my arousal to him.

It still didn’t seem like it would ever be enough if the eagerness with which he ate me out said something. I could only pray that the boys arrived soon to save me and my abused pussy from their father’s insatiable tongue and rough beard.


End file.
